


Mea Culpas & Revelations: The Play

by ssv-collabs (soysaucevictim)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysaucevictim/pseuds/ssv-collabs
Summary: This is basically everyone apologizing to each other and I just found it so heartwarming.Okay, mostly everyone - Roman taking the lead, once things come to a head.(Even though this is pretty fluffy, please let me know if I need to tag anything else!)
Relationships: Creativitwins (Familial), DLAMPR (platonic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mea Culpas & Revelations: The Play

**Author's Note:**

> All cred to co-conspirator here, basically a drabble in script-form that he wrote on the fly. I thought it was worth sharing in more places!
> 
> Original tumblr post: https://an-organized-confusion.tumblr.com/post/645673179425243136

**Unknown Speaker:** "What is the real reason you and Remus don't get along?" _  
_

**Roman:** _unintelligible mumbling and forefingers pushing against each other._

**Logan:** "Speak up."  
**Roman:** "We both have to be at the center of attention. We get mad jealous of each other when the other gets more attention."  
**Roman:** "And then I chase him with a sword, and he attacks me with a spiked morningstar. It's just best if we're never in the same place at the same time..."  
**Roman:** "So we divided what we covered creatively..." **  
**

**Logan:** "And you agreed on this deal?"  
**Roman:** "YES, well... at first... But then when I noticed Thomas was disturbed by Remus I started working to push him to the side so that he'd pay more attention to me..."  
**Roman:** "And then I may have started a whisper campaign cause Janus told me that it was a good idea..." **  
Remus:** _from a distance_ , "Whisper campaign, WHISPER CAMPAIGN. YOU MOTHER DUCKING ASSHAT. YOU STRAIGHT UP TOLD EVERYONE THAT I WAS GOING TO GET THOMAS MURDERED IF THEY DIDN'T LOCK ME OUT." **  
**

**Logan:** That... is partially on me. I apologize Remus, we were younger and the world was far more black and white than we see it now. Statistically speaking your suggestions were going to result in Thomas's death... If he always acted on them."  
**Remus:** "And how often did he act on them?!"  
**Logan:** _pained_ , "Almost never. You could occasionally get him to lick things, or smell things that were clearly horrendously foul. But for the most part he's never acted on anything you suggested that could've killed him."  
**Remus:** "And so you all decided to lock me behind that door."  
**Patton:** "Not without misgivings."  
**Virgil:** "Not without feeling certain we were making a mistake.”  
**Logan:** "I made an error in judgement."  
**Roman:** _silent._ **  
**

**Virgil:** "i was the first to volunteer to check on you..."  
**Remus:** _sighing,_ "I know, Tickle-Me-Emo, I know. How did that work out for you?"  
**Virgil:** _glaring at Logan and Roman,_ "They locked the door behind me."  
**Logan:** "I made a series of errors that year. I had deemed that you were the next greatest detriment to Thomas's ability to function. I allowed cognitive bias to cloud my eyes and disregarded the important things you did for Thomas in return for the things I deemed detrimental." **  
Roman:** _still silent._ **  
**

**Janus:** "I'll admit, I went in after Virgil. I'm not sure who locked the door behind me."  
**Patton:** _hanging head in shame_ , "I'm sorry Janus, that was me. I couldn't accept your existence at that point in Thomas's development. I was wrong, and Thomas didn't learn some of life's most important lessons until it happened the hard way."  
**Remus:** "And that's how we stayed, relatively muted to Thomas for oh so long."  
**Janus:** "You know there's just one thing that confuses me still."  
**Virgil:** _glancing between them,_ "Why the door unlocked?"  
**Janus:** "Yes, that is the final question left to answer isn't it?"

_Everyone looking between themselves._

**Virgil:** "You know I always sat nearest to the door. So imagine my surprise when suddenly I heard the lock click one day."

_Everyone looks to Virgil._

**Virgil:** "So imagine my surprise when I turn the knob and the door opened back up."  
**Remus:** "Did you see who unlocked it?"  
**Virgil:** "No, looked like they did it from a distance using some string."

 **Virgil:** "You've been awfully quiet for awhile now Roman."  
**Roman:** _blushing,_ "Yea."  
**Virgil:** "Anything you want to contribute to this discussion?"  
**Roman:** "Um... I suck at apologies?"  
**Virgil:** "Yes, that is well known."  
**Roman** : "And admitting when I've been, or actively am wrong."  
**Janus:** "Yes, I spent years helping you deny that."  
**Roman:** "And I have a lot of feelings of Imposter Syndrome."  
**Remus:** "Well Imagine that, you tried claiming to be the entirety of Thomas's creativity."  
**Roman:** _nods, but falls back into silence._

 **Roman:** _faintly,_ "I did it."  
**Remus:** "Speak up brother, I know you're more than capable of projecting your voice to the audience."  
**Roman:** "I UNLOCKED THE DOOR."  
**Janus:** _Jamming fingers in ears_ , "He said projecting to the audience, not deafening them."  
**Virgil:** "So the guy who insisted on starting this whole debacle is the one who ended it? I guess the next question is, why?"  
**Roman:** "I realized that I wasn't able to act that well without Janus's help to mask my own thoughts."  
**Janus:** _nodding thoughtfully,_ "Surely that can't be the only reason."  
**Roman:** "I also realized that Virgil gave me the push I needed to write better material, cause I got complacent and coasted on past successes."  
**Virgil:** _rolling his eyes_ , "Yes, yes you did. But, you had to have known we'd never have left Remus in that room."  
**Roman:** _softly,_ "Was kind of counting on that."  
**Remus:** "Speak up brother, unless you want me to lend you my ear to speak into."  
**Roman:** _chuckling,_ "I missed that."

_Group does a double take._

**Logan:** "What?"  
**Roman:** "I missed my brothers sense of humor. Sure it's sometimes gross, or outright revolting. But he knew how to tell a good dirty joke."  
**Remus:** _balling up his fists_ , "You let them out cause you wanted to hear me tell dirty jokes?!"  
**Janus:** _placing a hand on Remus's shoulder,_ "No, look at his eye direction and movement as he's talking. I've studied his tells for years; He's lying."  
**Roman:** _shouting,_ "BECAUSE I MISSED YOU. DO YOU THINK I FELT GOOD LOCKING MY OWN BROTHER AWAY?"

 **Roman:** _to himself,_ “You’re just as much an integral part of my identity as I am a part of yours. I’ve denied parts of myself all this time and it hurts Remus. It hurts far more than I ever thought it would. Not that I gave it much thought to begin with, I never was the type to give much forethought to harebrained schemes.”

 **Roman:** "Yea, I've been impersonating both of us this whole time, and that felt great at first because Thomas only paid attention to me. But then I realized I don't enjoy always being in the spotlight. I'm not great at one man plays. I need co-stars, or perhaps just a brother. Sure we got jealous of each other when Thomas paid more attention to the other one of us, but we still had fun competing for that attention. It felt hollow without you, like this wasn't a victory."

 **Roman:** "I'm just... tired. I needed a distraction from Thomas's gaze. Then I realized there were 3 perfectly good distractions locked behind a door."  
**Virgil:** _murderous stare,_ "Distractions?!"  
**Roman:** _holding hands up in a placating manner and in surrender_ , "At first, yes. But with each of you coming back out of that door I noticed that Thomas seemed... more alive. More... Himself, than he'd been since..."  
**Remus:** _growling,_ "Since you had us locked behind the door."  
**Roman:** _nodding regretfully,_ "I took a joke from Janus the wrong way. It was a moment of weakness when I realized that I could feasibly get away with it. Logan was far more literal back then."  
**Janus:** _groaning,_ "Yea, remind me never to tell you a joke."  
**Roman:** _chuckling in spite of himself,_ "Indeed, you're too good at telling them. Sounded like serious advice at the time."  
**Virgil:** "Yes, he's unfortunately a master of the deadpan face. I'm pretty sure only Remus can tell when he's joking."  
**Remus:** "Pshaw. I simply laughed at everything on the off chance he was joking. He couldn't tell if I was manic or appreciating his humor that way."  
**Roman:** "Anyways, Virgil you brought back that creative spark I'd been looking for all this time. At first I resented that you had it. But then over time I realized it's not that you had a spark, but that you were the spark I needed. Sure sometimes Logan unintentionally says something that sparks an idea, but you were always there pushing me to do better. Throwing out ideas that would make the audience laugh instead of boo because you were so conscious of their mood." **  
**

**Virgil:** "Or cheer. Plays can't be all laughter."  
**Janus:** "I believe comedies beg to differ."  
**Virgil:** "People can only laugh so much before they feel numb, and trust me; I'd know."  
**Roman:** "Then when Deceit finally decided to announce his presence, I felt like I was starting to get back into the groove of acting. The small things came back to me, like how to control my facial muscles to portray scenes better."  
**Janus:** "Those can be difficult to control without really focusing on them."  
**Roman:** "But the biggest thing was that I kept seeing signs of my brother all the time. He's in all of us in his own way. Logan's love of 'mad science', Virgil's love of 'horror' films, Janus's willingness to push the boundaries of what Thomas is comfortable with, and even some of Patton's.... Misunderstandings have been borne of Remus's influence." **  
**

**Logan:** _looking at Patton_ , "Adultery, really?"  
**Remus:** _giggling uncontrollably,_ "I still can't believe I taught him what that word meant before you got a chance to."  
**Patton:** _blushing furiously,_ "I have said that to others sooooooo many times through Thomas. They must all think we're idiots."  
**Virgil:** _rubbing his arms self consciously,_ "Pretty sure they don't. Logan is pretty good at damage control."  
**Logan:** _surprised,_ "How did you know?"  
**Virgil:** "I sat closest to the door, the entire time. I was just waiting for someone to open it back up. It had a window, you know? We could still see things going on, and exert some influence on Thomas. But Janus and Remus mostly got bored and wandered away a lot."  
**Logan:** _nodding,_ "I suppose that makes sense, and why Thomas always exhibited some degree of anxiety even after... I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough for the actions I've done. I can only hope to prove through my own actions and behavior from now on that I'm repentant for them."  
**Virgil:** "Aye, and I'll keep an eye on that myself. I'll damn well let you know if you're being an asshat again."  
**Logan:** _chuckling,_ "Thanks, I need a good reminder that though the chance is infinitesimally small, I can make mistakes."  
**Remus:** _growing bored,_ "That's great and all, but Roman still hasn't told us what I brought back to Thomas!"

 **Roman:** _looking at his brother as if it's obvious,_ "Seriously?"  
**Remus:** _nodding fiercely,_ "I want to know!"  
**Roman:** _embarrassed,_ "You brought color back to Thomas's world. The metaphorical paint palette has been lacking a good stark contrast. Plus we'd never be able to come up with something like Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus" without you to fill in the creative bits that I'm not good with."  
**Patton:** "He means that he sucks at them."  
**Roman:** _looking at Patton shocked,_ "What?" **  
**

**Patton:** _shrugging,_ "It's the truth Roman. I've sugar coated that knowledge all this time cause Remus wasn't around to demonstrate how to do it properly."  
**Janus:** _in mock surprise,_ "Why Patton, did I just hear that you've been lying to not hurt Roman's feelings?"  
**Patton:** _staring Janus straight in the eyes,_ "Yes, yes you did. You were absolutely right that there are times when it's not only appropriate, but necessary to lie. I realized that without Remus, Thomas had to have Roman around and functioning. He couldn't have a day off, so to speak. So I may have helped to inflate his ego to the point it's at to this day."  
**Janus:** _nodding smugly,_ "Ok."  
**Remus:** "So what you're saying Roman. is that you couldn't: _  
_

_♫ Ever hear the werewolf cry to the red blood moon  
Or asked the grinning cannibal why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the trash mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the foul wind?♫_ **  
**

**Roman:** _scrunching face in disgust_ , "I loved that song."  
**Remus:** _chuckling,_ "I know."

 **Roman:** "But... Yes. I was wrong, you were all important parts of Thomas. I have stewed on that knowledge for awhile now and I've hated myself more by the day for that moment of selfish whim. _*crying*_ I missed Virgil, Janus, but most importantly I missed my brother."

 **Janus:** _sharing a glance with Remus,_ "That's a sincere admission."  
**Remus:** _nodding,_ "We'll never get along like we used to."  
**Patton:** "I think that's fine actually. We've all gotten older, and changed in one way or another. Nothing remains in stasis forever. Not the body, brain, or emotions."  
**Logan:** "I've learned a lot since then, and I've known for some time that I was wrong. I just... couldn't bring myself to confront my past."  
**Virgil:** "Yes, that's something I had to push you to do."

 **Janus:** "Well, there's really only one thing left to discuss then."  
**Remus:** "Indeed."  
**Patton:** "You don't mean?"  
**Logan:** "I'm pretty sure they do."  
**Roman:** "Are we sure Thomas is ready?"  
**Virgil:** "Ready or not, he'll have to deal with it eventually. Best to treat it like a Band-aid and rip it off quick."

_Faint tapping comes from a table in the distance._

**Unknown Speaker:** "So you expect me to show up?"  
**Logan:** "It is inevitable, you are an aspect of Thomas."  
**Patton:** "But not necessarily the final aspect of Thomas."  
**Janus:** "We all rely on you in one way or another."  
**Roman:** "Ditto."  
**Remus:** "My brother is emotionally overloaded, ignore him. I think you should come in like a wrecking ball when you make your appearance into his life. Just Kool-Aid man your way into the room."  
**Patton:** "I think that's a terrible idea. Do you know how much we'd have to pay in repair costs if he did that?"  
**Unknown Speaker:** _chuckling,_ "In time, perhaps."

 **Unknown Speaker:** "I believe we're done for this round table of the psyche?"  
**Logan:** "I've got nothing productive to add."  
**Virgil:** "I've certainly enjoyed having these again."  
**Patton:** "I feel like we made a lot of progress."  
**Janus:** "I feel like I'm gonna hurl if you keep up that always positive facade."  
**Remus:** "I CAN HURL ON COMMAND, DO YOU WANT TO SEE?"  
**Everyone else:** _screaming,_ "NO!"

 **Unknown Speaker:** "Very well then, I'm gonna head back to my mind palace. Thomas will meet me, eventually. If it's necessary."

**Author's Note:**

> ...oh & I agree with his comment "yes the irony of him "not being great" at one man plays is not lost on me".
> 
> And yeah, have a cheeky reference the Orange Side.
> 
> (I'm not tethered to any particular fan theory there, but nevertheless think they're interesting!)


End file.
